1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to managing message publication and in particular to managing tagged content within a published message which includes public content elements and one or more restricted tag elements, where access to the one or more restricted tag elements is limited to only a selection of the users allowed to access the published message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users today can publish new electronic content, instantaneously, to other users around the world by publishing messages through many different message management services such as Twitter®, Facebook®, Instagram®, blog hosts, and others. When generating electronic content, the user may include tags in the content, where the tags may include keywords or terms assigned to the electronic content and published as part of the electronic content. Tags within the content of a published message are searchable.
Over time, the use of a “hashtag”, created by placing the number sign symbol (#) in front of a word or phrase, has become a common way to quickly create and denote tags within the content generated by users for publication through message management services. A user may select to place a number sign symbol in front of a word or phrase, as a way of creating a tag with that word or phrase within the displayed content of a message. Published messages are searchable by hashtag, which allows for efficient search and aggregation of published messages containing the same hashtag. In another example, a user may select to place a hashtag symbol in front of other types of content within a published message.